


My Own Eyes

by viv_mae_lover



Series: Charles and Sir Fics [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, dribble, very gay, very short, wasnt able to finish because i lost motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_mae_lover/pseuds/viv_mae_lover
Summary: Sir said that it was Charles's turn to choose what they do in their bedroom. Neither of them realized they would like it as much as they did.





	My Own Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for a fanfiction that I lost all motivation for and I just cannot finish. I figured I could put it out anyway because there is not enough fanfiction for these two out there. To any who read it: Thank You!! It's greatly appreciated!!

Charles always loved this part of the day.

It was time that lights went out and he was able to go to bed with Sir. 

This particular night, he was extra excited for. Last time he had begged Sir if they could do what he wanted to do.

And after hearing what Charles wanted, Sir quickly agreed. 

As Charles walked through the door, he was slammed against the door and aggressively kissed. He choked on a moan and eagerly started kissing back.

“So feisty,” Charles found himself saying with a smirk when he was finally able to pull away. He leaned away from Sir’s following lips and started taking off his clothes. “Have some patience, Sir.”

Charles could feel Sir’s eyes on him as he turned and pulled the clothes from his body. He didn’t bother putting on a show like he usually might. He wanted to start with what they planned already.

Once, de-clothed he stalked over to the nightstand and pulled out the set of ears, collar, and fake tail that he was going to have to put on. He stood, holding the items before turning and looking uncertainty at Sir. 

“Come here, pet,” Sir said in a very gentle tone, testing the waters. The last thing he wanted to do was step over a boundary, even if Charles was the one to want to do this. 

“Yes, Sir,” Charles breathed out, walking slowly over to Sir. Once there, he dropped softly to his knees. He put the headband with the ears on and handed the rest to Sir.

“If need be,” Sir started explaining as he was putting the collar on Charles, “You are able to safeword any time for any reason. I will stop immediately and take everything off okay?”

Charles swallowed around the collar, nervous but also testing the tightness, before saying, “Yes, Sir.”

Sir, nodded, kissing Charles atop the head. Then he hardened his exterior slightly, to get the vibe that was wanted.

“There will be no more talking,” he spat out. He tugged Charles into his arms so that he would be able to put the fake tail on.


End file.
